twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Crazybouttwilight
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Talk:L.B.I.L./Lady Bella Is Listening. page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Fingernails (Talk) 00:39, April 4, 2010 your question has been answered. ♥Luna/Bella♥ why did you delete your question? ♥Luna/Bella♥ i need help!!!!!!!!! hi my cousin is a vampire and i am not and he wants me to become a vampire but i want to but not want to because i dont want to be a newborn and kill tons of people so what should i do. signed, so confused look, if you want help then ask for it on the LBIS page but if you're serious or just completly screwing around then don't. i really don't know what to tell you about this problem, sorry. ♥Luna/Bella♥ Info box If you want an info box, go into your page and hit edit page. Click on insert template, other template, choose other, and select the kind of info box you want (character, Vampire, w/e) and fill out the boxes.Let me know if you need anymore help! (talk) 02:55, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :When you edit a page there is a bar on top of the white box you write in. The middle of the three is and inster section- there you will find a tab labbeled "Template." (talk) 03:07, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Awards I’ve given you your award and great work, but please remember to sign your messages with the following: ~~~~ (talk) 02:58, April 4, 2010 (UTC) find it i am sorry i cant find it is there any way u can do for me :Of course :) (talk) 03:14, April 4, 2010 (UTC) To edit the box go into sourse mode. Look at the top of the screen and to the far right and there will be a button that says "sourse" click on it and it will change the page format as you see it in the moment. Replace "Write here" with your answers. Good Luck!!! (talk) 03:19, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Creating Life award What are the names of the articles you created... I cannot find them. Also please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~ I almost didnt give you your award because of it. (talk) 16:45, April 4, 2010 (UTC) how how do i make new pages :Visit . Please make sure the topic isn't already covered though. Fingernails 17:23, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::You can find more help on editing . Fingernails 17:26, April 5, 2010 (UTC) CL Award I'm really sorry to have to tell you this but you haven't yet earned the award. Those two pages really belong as Blogs because they're fileld with opinions... I aplaud your initiative, and please keep up the good work!!! (talk) 00:31, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Your page Hi there, I deleted the page you recently created. This type of content belongs in a blog instead, you can create one at . There you can say whatever you'd like ;) Fingernails 01:01, April 6, 2010 (UTC) new pages what should new pages contain